Halibel's Fourth Fraccion
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by SQUALOR KING. Wanting to increase her new queendom, Halibel takes a hollowfication machine and begins to kidnap new people to turn them into Arrancars. Her first victim? Chizuru! ChizuruXHalibel! ChizuruXTresBestia! Three-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is a request by SQUALOR KING. Please see my bio regarding requests.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_Halibel's Fourth Fracción_

 _ **Shortly after Ichigo regained his powers….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo; Las Noches**

The new queen of Hueco Mundo looked around and saw no sign of her subordinates. "Hmm…where could they be this time?"

Ever since she took over as ruler of Hueco Mundo now that Aizen and Barragan were gone Halibel had been focusing on rebuilding Las Noches. The process was slowgoing since Yammy had wrecked the place pretty bad and Grimmjow was hardly anywhere to be found. On the plus side, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were taking delight in going through their deceased comrade's quarters, finding odd trinkets and curiosities.

Walking down the hallway, Halibel saw several destroyed pillars and sighed. "At this rate, it'll take forever to rebuild this place." With the threat of Aizen and Barragan no longer looming over them, almost all of the Numeros had fled Las Noches to pursue their own interests. Halibel had been working to get them back over to her side but like with the reconstruction efforts it was slowgoing.

Hearing clattering sounds, Halibel walked down the corridor to the ruins of Szayelapporo's palace. The place had been destroyed in the battle against the Soul Reapers and his vault had been ransacked but her Fracción were having fun digging through the remains. Feeling the rays of the artificial sun come down on her, Halibel walked over to the three who were gathered around a hole. "Well now, I see a bunch of idle hands standing around," she chastised. If they weren't fighting they were goofing around, much to her irritation.

Sung-Sun bowed as their master approached. "Our apologies, Master Halibel. But we were discussing about this."

Crossing her arms, Halibel looked at her subordinates with an irritated look. "Yes. It is a hole. Very impressive," she sarcastically said.

Mila Rose was the next to bow in apology. "It's not what you think," she quickly said, hoping that her master wouldn't punish them. "We were clearing the rubble and discovered this entrance."

Her interest piqued, Halibel moved closer and peered down the hole. She saw the rungs of a ladder and raised an eyebrow.

Apacci peered down below with a curious look. "Weird. The Soul Reaper who killed Szayelapporo took everything in the vault. So what's this? His panic room?"

Mila Rose bonked her on the head. "You dolt! He was an Espada. Why the hell would a an Espada have a panic room?!"

"Hey, don't hit me, Mila Rose!" Apacci shouted in anger.

Before the obvious scuffle could occur, Halibel held a hand up and silenced the duo. "Enough," she said before climbing into the hole. "Follow me. We'll see where it leads."

The four ventured down the hole, which almost seem to be neverending as they descended down the ladder. Finally, after several minutes of climbing down the ladder, the reached the end. "Geez, it's dark!" Apacci complained as she struggled to see. "There a light in here?"

Halibel reached into the darkness and found a wall. Running her hand along it, she found what felt to be a large button and pushed it. As she did, the lights that had been installed turned on, revealing the chamber's contents. Halibel had to fight the urge to throw up in her mask when she saw the disgusting creations suspended in vats, diabolical tools and machines litering the benches. Sung-Sun shivered as she stood behind her master. "What…what is this place?"

"If I had to guess…" Halibel said as she walked over to a desk cluttered with papers. "I'd say this was Szayelapporo's secret laboratory. Hmm…" she looked over the papers and while most of the scientific jargon went over her head she was able to understand the general ideas. "It seems he and Lord Aizen were continuing Hollowfication experiments on Humans."

"That's dumb," Mila Rose said. "Souls become Hollows naturally through the Encroachment. What would be the point of researching Hollowfication on Humans?"

"Hmm…" Halibel sifted through the papers until she found the answer. "It seems Lord Aizen was interested in Hollowfying certain Humans in Karakura Town." She went through the profiles of the Humans that her former master was interested in. She looked over at the tools and pulled out a small orb. "Hmm…it seems Szayelapporo was able to mimic the Hogyoku's Hollowfication functions. Interesting…."

Though her master's face was covered, Sung-Sun could tell that Halibel was smiling. "What are you thinking, Master Halibel?"

"These Humans. If they interested Aizen then they must have some worth."

Apacci peeked at the list of names and paled. "Um…Master? Those are the Substitute Soul Reaper's friends; those who have spiritual awareness? Are we sure we should mess with them?" She pointed up and gestured to the ruined palace above them. "He turned the place into a madhouse when we kidnapped that princess of his. If we kidnapped his friends and turn them into Arrancars he'll be really mad." She was concerned since she knew that Ichigo Kurosaki was able to beat Aizen, which meant he was a viable threat to her master.

Leaning back against the table Halibel tapped her chin. Apacci brought up a good point. Ichigo Kurosaki was not one to be trifled with and she had wish to make him her enemy again. She looked over the list again until her eyes focused on a single person. "Hmm…perhaps, Apacci. But…" when she looked up her emerald eyes gleamed with a deviousness that was strangely exotic to her friends, "If that person does not wish to be rescued, then he cannot do anything, now is there?"

The Tres Bestia looked at each other before looking at the name Halibel was pointing to. When they read about this Human all three grinned from ear to ear. "Does this mean we're going to get a new sister, Master Halibel?"

"Oh yes…" the lesbian Arrancar said. "Let's go appropriate our new comrade…."As the four left, Halibel let the papers fall to the floor. On them were the names, locations and their photos.

The one that Halibel was interested in was Chizuru Hondo.

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Off in the distance, Orihime and Tatsuki left the clothing shop. The two were getting new clothes for the summer and had gotten cute clothes. Hiding across the road in the bushes was a certain redhead lesbian, focusing on her object of affection through binoculars. She licked her lips when she saw the smiling face of her crush and cursed that she couldn't get closer. When she'd learned that Orihime was going clothes shopping Tatsuki had warned her to stay away. She'd almost clobbered her the last time she'd caught her peeking in the changing room.

"Grrr!" Chizuru bristled in anger. "How am I supposed to get close to her without that gorilla getting in the way."

A voice piped in from behind and Chizuru gasped when a foot stepped on her back. "I think you have bigger problems, Chizuru."

When the redhead turned her head, she saw three bizarre women standing over her. "Who…who are you?" she gasped in terror from the bestial expressions, like they were predators cornering their prey.

"Your new sisters," the bluenette said.

Chizuru opened her mouth scream out, hoping that Orihime and Tatsuki were still close by. But the large dark-skinned woman put a rag to her face and Chizuru quickly lost consciousness when she breathed in the fumes.

As the teen lost consciousness, Mila Rose picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. "We sure this girl will make a good Arrancar?" she said as she looked at the girl apprehensively.

"Are you questioning Master Halibel's judgement?" Apacci asked in annoyance.

"No, but-"

"If you're quite finished," Sung-Sun interjected, "We should leave before Ichigo Kurosaki senses us. I have no wish to get crushed in this town a second time."

For once her sisters were in agreement and they quickly opened up a Garganta and left Karakura Town, leaving Chizuru's friends none the wiser that she was abducted by the Tres Bestia….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Las Noches; Throne Room**

The three girls arrived into the throne room and saw their leader waiting for them. Halibel had been busy moving several of Szayelapporo's devices out of his secret lab and was busy examining them. "We have her, Master Halibel," Sung-Sun said as Mila Rose carried Chizuru with them.

"Excellent." Halibel stood in front of a large apparatus which looked sinister in its design. "Then let's begin converting her into our new comrade."

"If I may, Master?" Apacci asked.

"Go ahead."

Apacci looked at the sleeping Chizuru with apprehensive eyes. "I know she's special as far as Humans go but she seems like she'd make a weak Hollow."

Halibel grabbed the small orb and walked over to the trio. "If Aizen and Szayelapporo's research is anything to go by, all of Ichigo Kurosaki's allies are spiritually aware and have hidden powers locked within them. Szayelapporo thought that Hollowfication could bring these abilities out. Even if he's wrong…" she reached over and caressed Chizuru's cheek. "It matters little. She'll still make a nice playmate for us."

That last sentence made the Tres Bestia grin. With the reconstruction efforts the four women had been neglecting their personal desires and now they had an opportunity to liven things up a little. Mila Rose laid Chizuru onto the ground and waited for her leader to begin.

Clicking a button, Halibel watched as the orb came to life, the white orb pulsing with the black energy of Hollowfication. Kneeling down, she undid Chizuru's buttoned-up shirt until the girl's chest was exposed. Taking the orb, she pressed against the spot where Chizuru's Soul Chain would be if she had been knocked out of her body. The orb opened up and expanded, swallowing the lesbian whole inside of it. "Quickly," Halibel instructed, lifting the large orb up. Mila Rose helped her carry it to the apparatus in the middle of the room. The metal arms clamped down on the giant orb and began to revolve around it, black electricity arcing out of it as it continued the process of Hollowfication. "What does this thing do, Master?" Sung-Sun asked as it continued to spin.

"The orb that Chizuru was encased creates a gas that causes accelerated Encroachment. Think of it as a Hollowfying Egg," Halibel explained as the machine spun on. "The rest of the machine converts her physical body into raw spiritual power, bypassing the need to remove her Chain of Fate. It only works for special people like her though," she pointed out.

"I see," Sung-Sun said as she watched the machine go to work. "So when will it be finished Hollowfying her?" No sooner did she say that when they all her a resounding noise come from the Egg.

 _DING!_

The Egg exploded in a whirl of energy, almost knocking Halibel and her subordinates off their feet. While the Tres Bestia regained their bearings after the explosion, Halibel walked forward to the shattered remains of the Egg. In the middle of the contraption lay Chizuru, now transformed into an Arrancar. Naked as the day she was born, the redhead now had a Hollow hole on her chest. Multiple horns poked out of her head as she lay there, taking deep breaths as she regained consciousness. Sitting up, the newly created Arrancar looked up at the woman standing over her confused. "What the? Where am I?" Her eyes locked with Halibel's and a shiver ran down her spine. 'Who are you?"

"I am Tier Halibel." The woman held out her hand to Chizuru and smiled wickedly behind her mask.

"You are Chizuru Hondo, my new Fracción."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Two: Chizuru's Training_

 **Las Noches; Throne Room**

"Who…who are you?" Chizuru gasped, her hands trying in vain to cover her nudity from the four women surrounding her. She felt bizarre and looked down to see a large hole in her chest. Her hands reached up and felt horns poking out of her head. "What is this? Where am I?" she demanded.

The woman in front of her, a gorgeous blonde-haired woman with mocha-dark skin, stood over her with gleaming emerald eyes. "I am Tier Halibel. Your new master."

"Master?" Chizuru repeated, more confused than anything. Her hand touched the hole in her chest and she gasped at the chilling feel of it. "What have you done to me?!" she demanded.

"My subordinates and I took you from the World of the Living and transformed you into an Arrancar so that you may join us." She turned to the Tres Bestia and smiled behind her mask. "I entrust the task of training her to the three of you." She turned back to the horrified Chizuru. "I know it seems cruel now. But believe me: you'll learn to love it, my new Fracción."

Halibel suddenly disappeared from Chizuru's sight, leaving the naked Arrancar on the floor, dazed and confused. As the three women surrounded her, the redhead gulped. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, scared by the looks on the three girls' faces.

The girl with olive-green hair held out her hand and helped the poor girl up. "The first thing we're going to do is give you appropriate clothes. As appealing as it is to see you nude…" Chizuru shivered from the look in the young woman's eyes; it was a look she'd given to Orihime too many times to count, "Master Halibel doesn't stand for exhibitionists. And believe me when I say we've tried to dissuade her in that regard."

Apacci and Mila Rose huffed in unison as Sung-Sun led Chizuru away, the naked girl looking back at them with fearful eyes. "Dammit, Sung-Sun!" Apacci stomped in anger. "How come she gets first dibs at our new sister?!"

Mila Rose bonked her on the head again. "Relax. You know the order Master decided. You'll get your turn soon enough."

Rubbing the lump on her head, Apacci grimaced before turning around and smacking Mila Rose's bottom. "Dammit, Mila Rose! That hurt, you gorilla!"

"Hey, don't hit me, you blueberry bitch!"

And things escalated from there exactly as you might imagined….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Sung-Sun's Room**

Chizuru shivered as she sat on the stool, Sung-Sun measuring her for clothes. "One minute, Chizuru. I'll be done in a jiff."

Sung-Sun had her back turned to her as she expertly whipped up clothes. Chizuru's eyes continuously glanced down at the Hollow hole and soon tears began to fall from her face. Ichigo had told her all about Hollows after coming clean about his Soul Reaper escapades. "What have you done to me?" she choked, her hands clenching into fists. From what Ichigo had told her, Hollows were evil creatures that devoured souls. And now she was a Hollow too!

Turning her head, Sung-Sun saw the distraught look on Chizuru's face and turned away from her tools. Walking over to the crying redhead, she caressed her cheek and smiled warmly. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, you're a Hollow now but you don't need to devour Souls. The four of us have sworn off such barbarism. We made you into one of us because out of all of the Humans that we could've Hollowfied, you were the one whom our Master felt would make a good sister to us." She wiped the tears from Chizuru's eyes before going back to her table. "Now then, dry your eyes, sister. This is your new home after all. Like what Master Halibel said, you're in shock now but you'll come to enjoy it."

"This Master Halibel…" Chizuru inquired. "What's so special about her?"

"She is…" Sung-Sun struggled to find the words to describe her magnificent master. "Master Halibel isn't like most Hollows or Arrancars. Where others simply see us as tools or food to feast upon, Halibel instead pulled us out of the gutter and gave us purpose. She sees us as her friends, her sisters and her subordinates. She perceives things in a way that we cannot fathom." She turned her head and winked at the naked Chizuru, "Which is partly why she chose you to be our new sister. You're quite the special girl, Chizuru."

"Special? Me?"

Sung-Sun walked back to Chizuru holding some white clothes. "But of course. She saw something in you that made her believe you'd make a good Fracción. Now then, try these on."

The next hour was spent with Chizuru trying on multiple outfits. She didn't have breasts like Orihime or a built figure like Tatsuki so Sung-Sun had a bit of a time finding something to compliment her body. Finally, she decided on one of her old comrade Loly's outfits. "You're so adorable, sister!" Sung-Sun said as Chizuru stood in her new outfit.

Chizuru sat down on the stool looked down at her new clothes and blushed. She'd never wore anything so revealing before. Her hands reached up to touch her horns. "So what's the deal with the horns?" she asked.

Sung-Sun stood next to her and tapped her chin. "Hmm…Oh! Now I remember," she said as she thought about it carefully. "Those are the fragments from your mask. The Hollowfication Egg we placed you in kept you concealed throughout all of the Hollowfication process. We never saw your Hollowfied state. Well, that'll be for later. I'm interested in what your Resurreción is."

"Resurreción?" Chizuru inquired.

"It's what we call our released state." Sung-Sun drew her sai and gestured to it. "We Arrancars have two states. Our sealed state, the form we're in right now, and our released state. Allow me to demonstrate…."

"Strangle to Death: Anaconda!"

Sung-Sun disappeared in a blur of purple smoke. Chizuru coughed as she struggled to see until the smoke finally parted. Her eyes widened when she saw Sung-Sun in her new form. "Whoa…." The girl now had a snake's body from her stomach down. She had three pink dots under her left eye and mask fragment had extended to look like a piece of armor. "Can I do that?" she asked as she sat on the stool in amazement.

"Yours will look different. I look forward to seeing you at your full power." The snake woman slithered over to Chizuru and smiled as she took her classes off. Chizuru gasped when she saw that Sung-Sun's hands had transformed into snakes. "You know," the Arrancar purred seductively as she pulled Chizuru off of the stool, her body coiling around her new sister. "You look quite pretty with your glasses off."

Chizuru suddenly found herself in an odd situation. She'd always flirted and hit on Orihime as well as several other women whom she was attracted to. However, this was the first time in her life that someone else was coming on to her.

And she liked it.

Sung-Sun smirked inwardly when Chizuru put her hands on her shoulders and kissed her. Sung-Sun's small lips were so soft and warm against Chizuru's that the lesbian couldn't help but moan. Though she started it, it was Sung-Sun who deepened the kiss and added her tongue to it. The two stood in the middle of the room, Sung-Sun's snake body wrapped around Chizuru's as they made out in a sloppy kiss. The snake Arrancar purred when she pulled away, taking in the sight of Chizuru's dazed expression. "Oh my, was that your first kiss?" she asked.

"Y-yes…" Chizuru reluctantly admitted. Despite her obvious sexual orientation and her lewd attitude she had very little experience when it came to things like this. "You're the first girl I kissed…."

The room suddenly felt hotter when Chizuru saw Sung-Sun lick her lips. "I'm so flattered," Sung-Sun said before leaning in for another deep kiss. Chizuru wrapped her arms around her new sister as their lips became glued to each other's. Sung-Sun dipped her tongue into Chizuru's mouth and explored her wet depths, finding her taste intoxicating. "Mmmhhh…."

Chizuru gasped when she felt something touch her bare arms. Breaking the kiss, Chizuru looked down to see Sung-Sun's snake hands touching her…with their tongues. "What the?"

"Shhh…" Sung-Sun whispered, her tongue slithering out, forked and long just like the tongues emitting from her snake-hands. "Just relax, my new sister. Let Sung-Sun make all your troubles melt away…."

Sung-Sun's transformed hands slowly slipped off Chizuru's new clothes, leaving her in nothing but her black thigh-high boots and panties. Still wrapped up within Sung-Sun's coiled embrace, Chizuru leaned back and closed her eyes as the Arrancar pleasured her with her exotic body. "Oooohhh…" she cooed when Sung-Sun's long tongue flicked against her nipples, the sweet areolas hardening from her hot tongue. She squirmed and grasped Sung-Sun's shoulders as she switched from one nipple to the other. Her white panties grew a wet spot as the minutes ticked by. Sung-Sun was relentless with her pleasuring. Even as she showed tender affection to her breasts, her snake hands slithered up and down her naked sides, their tongues flicking across her soft skin. "Sung-Sun…" Chizuru moaned.

"My goodness," Sung-Sun noted as she saw the wet spot in Chizuru's panties. "Your breasts are quite sensitive, aren't they?" She looked up and smiled when she saw the pleading look in Chizuru's eyes. "Now, now, Chizuru. Remember, you and I are sisters now. If you want something, you need merely ask." She slithered up Chizuru's front until their faces were close, their noses touching. "No need to be shy. You've lived your whole life wanting to feel the caress of a woman's touch. Your sisters and Master Halibel are here to cherish what you want."

Chizuru looked at Sung-Sun with a yearning look. These women seemed to know Chizuru better than she knew herself. Despite all of her attempts to get people's affections she was constantly treated as just a weirdo. Orihime, Tatsuki, Ryo, Mahana and her other classmates had never reciprocated her feelings. Nor had they given her any indication that they accepted her sexual orientation for that matter. Right now, in spite them turning her into an Arrancar, Chizuru felt a gnawing need to indulge in her natural instincts with this woman. It was an instinct that she would no longer ignore.

"Sister…please…" she panted as Sung-Sun's surprisingly warm lower body wrapped tighter around her, causing her body to sweat from the growing heat blossoming inside her. "Make me cum. I'm so horny right now, sister."

Sung-Sun smiled warmly before kissing Chizuru again, happy that Chizuru had given in to her. While Sung-Sun paid attention to her slender neck, peppering it with kisses, her snake hand reached down to the spot between Chizuru's legs. The redhead bit down on her lip when she felt a hot tongue touch her pussy through her panties. The idea of doing it with this woman felt so wrong but felt so good at the same time. Thoughts of her friends and family melted as Sung-Sun pleasured her.

Sung-Sun hummed into Chizuru's soft skin as her body uncoiled around Chizuru. True, in her released state achieving an orgasm was a bit difficult. Her breasts were covered up in armor and it wasn't like she had a pussy to touch. That being said, she was content with watching Chizuru give in to her lesbian urges; achieving pleasure for herself could wait until Halibel had fully accepted her as her Fracción.

Chizuru groaned in disappointment when Sung-Sun's tongue stopped licking her pussy, her panties completely drenched by this point. She was even further disappointed when the snake woman broke her tender embrace, the chill of the room creeping back into her.

"Worry not, Chizuru," Sung-Sun said slyly. She could see the disappointment in her eyes and knew that when she finally orgasmed it would be magnificent. "You must be quite cold standing there like that. Why don't you lie down for me and relax?" she suggested, slithering over to her nice and cozy bed.

Nodding, Chizuru peeled off her dirtied underwear and walked towards the bed, her pussy dripping as she climbed onto the bed. Laying down on her back, Chizuru reached down to touch herself when Sung-Sun appeared between her legs. Her transformed hands slithered out of her sleeves again and headed for her wet honeypot. "You'll find, Chizuru, that while being in your sealed state is fun, your Resurreción can allow for some very exotic ideas…" she said with a smirk. "Like this."

Chizuru was confused gasped as she felt the two tongues enter her pussy. "Oh god!" she gasped when she felt the dual organs lick all of her sensitive spots at once. Chizuru saw stars as the snake woman pleasured her. Sung-Sun resumed attacking her breasts while her hands pleasured Chizuru in ways she never even fathomed. The redhead moaned and squirmed on the bed before she felt the tension in her stomach grow and grow. Just before she could climax though, one of the tongues inside her retreated from her wet pussy. "Nooo…" Chizuru groaned.

The olive-haired woman giggled before kissing her cheek. "Oh don't worry, sister. Just take a deep breath…."

Chizuru's eyes widened in complete shock when she felt the snake hand enter her pussy, the woman practically fisting her. "Ohhhh!" Her head was thrown back against the pillow. Lubed up by her juices, the small snake head pushed into Chizuru's honeypot. Chizuru threw her head back when she felt the head go deep inside of her. "Ooooh! That feels amazing!" she gasped before crying out in sheer ecstasy when she felt the snake inside her lick the inside of her womb. "OH GOD! DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" she screamed before the tension inside her snapped. Her back arched as she cried out in sheer ecstasy. "Ohhhhh!"

Sung-Sun smashed her lips against Chizuru's as she climaxed around her hand. Their tongues mixed while Chizuru squirted around the snake head inside of her. "Mmmhhh!" she moaned as she swallowed Chizuru's moans.

Chizuru groaned in pleasure as Sung-Sun pulled her hand out of her. A whoosh of air later and Sung-Sun returned to her normal form. Stripping out of her clothes, she slid into bed and cuddled with Chizuru. "Feeling better?" she asked as she embraced the redhead.

Laying her head on her shoulder, Chizuru nodded and breathed in Sung-Sun's sweet scent. "A little."

Sung-Sun patted her head before pulling the covers over them. "Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"For what?" a tired Chizuru asked.

"Your training."

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Mila Rose's Training Room**

Chizuru panted as she dodged a Bala, her training with Mila Rose continuing all throughout the day. After Sung-Sun had roused her from sleep, she'd been taken to Mila Rose's personal training chamber. According to her, the chamber used to belong to somebody named Nnoitora whom was deceased now.

After being introduced to her new comrade, Mila Rose started Chizuru's training regimen. Chizuru manifested her weapon at Mila Rose's bequest, two shortswords that had black handles. Though she'd never wielded a weapon in her life, Chizuru quickly learned to adapt as Mila Rose came at her with her broadsword.

However, despite her readiness for learning Hollow combat, Chizuru soon found that exhaustion took just a great a toll as it did when she was Human. She fell to her knees, panting for breath. Her shortswords slipped from her grasp as her body become caked in sweat. "Please…" she pleaded, looking up at Mila Rose who'd yet to even break a sweat. "I need a minute."

Mila Rose frowned but decided to call it a day. The Tres Bestia figured that Chizuru would have virtually no stamina when it came to combat but that was to be expected; Chizuru had gone from Human to Arrancar without building any strength. Stabbing her sword into the ground, Mila Rose reached down and helped Chizuru to her feet. "We'll stop for today. I can see we'll have to build up your stamina. You aren't really a match for any of the Arrancars outside Hueco Mundo right now."

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Chizuru looked at the bronze-skinned woman and could tell she was disappointed. "Why did you guys turn me into this if I'm so weak?" she asked. "Did you think I'd be as strong as Ichigo?"

The pained expression on Chizuru's face made Mila Rose's expression soften. Patting her shoulder, she gave Chizuru a small smile. "You are among the very few Humans in your world that Master Halibel recognized as special. She could've taken Tatsuki Arisawa, Yasutora Sado or any of your other friends. Instead, she chose you. She recognized something in you that told her you could be a powerful friend and ally. You might not think yourself strong, but know this, Chizuru, neither were me or my sisters when we first met Halibel."

"Really?" Chizuru asked, awed by how the amazon-like woman could be so humble.

Mila Rose chuckled before nodded. "Hollows feed off of Souls to become stronger. Menos Grande, like you and I, feed upon each other. But Master Halibel showed us that this doesn't have to be the norm. So we stayed together and we strove to become stronger. And we did. Out of all the Arrancar who faced the Soul Society, only the four of us survived." She neglected to mention Grimmjow but didn't bother since he hadn't really participated in the war outside of getting his ass handed to him by Ichigo Kurosaki. "And this is only your first day of training. So don't let it discourage you."

The words calmed the sad storm in Chizuru's chest. "Okay."

Mila Rose looked over Chizuru. Her white outfit was dirtied from their sparring and her body was covered in sweat. Due to Mila Rose's beast-like powers, she had a heightened sense of smell.

And amidst the sweaty odor of Chizuru she smelled something else coming from her.

The woman couldn't suppress the hungry grin on her face. She could see Chizuru ogling her beautiful body and knew what she wanted. "You like what you see?" she teased.

Chizuru blushed before looking away. Again, she was unused to being on the receiving end of someone hitting on her. "Sorry. It's just…you're so built and strong. I'm a little jealous."

Chuckling from Chizuru's shyness, Mila Rose grabbed one of her hands and brought it to her stomach. "Oho? Is the hotblooded lesbian me and my sisters heard so much about at a loss for words?" she teased. Chizuru's fingers gently glided over her toned stomach before she leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You know, my sisters, Master Halibel and I have a bit of a tradition after finishing our spars," she purred seductively.

Chizuru felt her face heat up as Mila Rose stepped closer. Because Mila Rose was on the tall side, she had to lean down to look at her face to face but the close intimacy made Chizuru's body start to get aroused. Emboldened by Mila Rose's flirty attitude, Chizuru put her hands on the woman's waist and smiled. "And what might that be?"

"We have an additional spar. One that involves…" Mila Rose hooked an arm around Chizuru's waist and pulled her against her strong body, "Very close-quarters combat."

If there was anything left to be said, it got thrown out the window when Mila Rose planted a deep, hungry kiss on Chizuru's lips. Once again Chizuru's head spun from what was happening to her but she responded to Mila Rose's kiss by wrapping her arms around her broad shoulders and opened her mouth, letting Mila Rose plunder her warm orifice with her tongue. The older woman's hands traveled down Chizuru's back, making the redhead moan into the kiss.

Smirking while pulling away from Chizuru's tasty lips, Mila Rose reached for her garments and stripped out of them. To her satisfaction Chizuru followed suit, discarding her dirty clothes and pulling off her boots. Chizuru's eyes remained glued to Mila Rose's naked body. The woman indeed had the body of an amazon, her strong legs leading up to her wide, toned thighs. Her naked breasts were just as big as Orihime's, large and firm with dark nipples. She was certainly the epitome of fit.

Once the two were naked, the girls embraced each other. Chizuru gasped as Mila Rose wrapped her in a bear hug, her arms and legs wrapping around the strong woman as they kissed again. Her small breasts pushed against Mila Rose's large ones, her sweaty body clinging to the woman's. "Mmmhh…" Chizuru moaned into Mila Rose's lips, her hands exploring her long, dark hair.

Her hands cupping Chizuru's round ass, Mila Rose carried Chizuru over to the wall, pressing her up against it. Mila Rose smiled as she ground her body against Chizuru's. Her hands fondled the redhead's ass while she kissed Chizuru over and over again. Moans escaped Chizuru's mouth when she felt Mila Rose's breasts rub against hers. Their nipples came into contact, sending jolts of ecstasy throughout her body; as Sung-Sun had demonstrated, Chizuru had sensitive breasts.

Chizuru wondered what Mila Rose was thinking of when she pulled her away from the wall. Her answer came when she suddenly found herself up into the air. With her strong arms, Mila Rose lifted Chizuru up into the air, her legs comfortably settling on her shoulders. Chizuru looked down at Mila Rose who buried her face in her muff. "Oh!" Chizuru gasped as the woman began to lick her pussy. "Mila!"

"Mmmhhh…" Mila Rose moaned as she licked her moist honeypot. "You've such a cute pussy." She pressed her nose into the patch of untrimmed red hair above Chizuru's womanhood as her tongue explored her sweet depths. Thanks to their earlier foreplay Chizuru was nice and wet, her juices landing on Mila Rose's tongue.

Still suspended in the air, Chizuru could do nothing but grip the woman's head and moan while Mila Rose ate her out. She felt Mila Rose lick her special spot and her body tensed. She was still sensitive from when Sung-Sun fisted her and the bronze-skinned woman's tongue was hitting all of the right spots. "Fuck…" she groaned as she leaned forward, her hands clutching Mila Rose's head as the woman continued to lick her pussy. "Mila Rose!" she cried out as the woman started paying attention to her clit. "You're gonna make me cum!"

Taking her mouth away from Chizuru's pussy, Mila Rose looked up at the suspended Chizuru and smiled, licking her juices off her lips. "Well, it's hardly fair for you to be the only to cum, now is it?" she asked with a cheeky smirk. Before Chizuru could ask what she had in mind, Mila Rose gripped her waist and spun her upside down, her legs dangling in the air. Keeping her arms around Chizuru's waist tightly, Mila Rose smirked as she looked down at Chizuru's pink pussy. "Now then, why don't we see how good a pussy-licker you really are, Chizuru?"

Chizuru clutched Mila Rose's firm hips as she got the message. She saw the woman's pussy inches from her face, dripping down onto the floor from her rampant arousal. The redhead grinned before pressing her face into Mila Rose's crotch, delighted at being able to eat another woman out.

Mila Rose hummed into Chizuru's pussy when she felt the girl lick her pussy. The two performed a sexy standing 69, each indulging in the other's pussies. In spite of the blood rushing to her head, Chizuru felt nothing but lust burn through her as she tasted the woman's juices. Her tongue flicked against her clit, making the lioness Arrancar's body tingle in pleasure. Mila Rose dragged her tongue across Chizuru's lips, making the topsy-turvy girl shake in her arms.

It'd been a while since Mila Rose had been intimate, so she'd forgotten how good it felt having her pussy pleasured by another woman's mouth. ' _Damn…she's so good at this…Even if she has no real talent, there's no way I'm ever letting her go.'_ Mila Rose could feel the tingling in her body start to grow but didn't want to lose to her rookie sister. So she did something that Chizuru never imagined another woman doing.

Chizuru's eyes widened when Mila Rose's tongue left her cleft to probe her other hole. "Mila Rose! What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, her toes curling even as she cringed from the feeling of Mila Rose licking her asshole.

"What's the matter? You don't like?"

Chizuru couldn't help but grin. Finally, she'd found someone as perverted as her. "No, keep going," she pleaded. "I love it when you shove your tongue in my ass."

The woman chuckled eagerly when she felt Chizuru return to licking her pussy, her hands massaging her thighs. "With pleasure."

Chizuru's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Mila Rose resumed licking her ass. Such a dirty act made the redhead's mind blur, her tongue busy licking the strong woman's clit. Her eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure began to took its toll, her body tensing in anticipation. Her suspended legs bent backwards as she finally climaxed, her pussy squirting all over Mila Rose's face. Chizuru buried her face in Mila Rose's crotch as she climaxed, moaning into her snatch as the bliss overwhelmed her. Mila Rose followed Chizuru in ecstasy, her legs shaking as she gushed along with Chizuru, her head rolling back and a heavenly groan escaping her lips.

Before her legs could give out, Mila Rose flipped Chizuru rightside up and set her down. The two panting, nude women cuddled together on the training room floor as they basked in the afterglow. "I must say," Mila Rose said with a smirk, "I think I'm gonna look forward to training you from now on."

The redhead laid her head on her shoulder and giggled. "Me too. That was so amazing!" As she spoke though her eyes started to droop from exhaustion. "I'm sleepy…."

The dark-skinned woman chuckled before picking up Chizuru. "Here. I'll carry you back to your room. Go to sleep, sister. Your training continues tomorrow."

"Oh goody…" Chizuru mumbled before falling asleep, the nude Mila Rose carrying the equally naked girl back to her room, not even bothering to put her clothes back on.

 _ **The Next Day  
**_ **Las Noches**

Chizuru groaned as she shambled down the hallway. Her training with Mila Rose had been exhausting and even worse, the two didn't have time to have a little more " _Close-Quarters Combat"_ since Sung-Sun arrived and told them that Halibel needed Mila Rose, leaving Chizuru to head back to her room.

Tired, sweaty and aching in pain, Chizuru opened the door to her room. Given to her by the Tres Bestia, the room was small with a large circular bed in the middle. She collapsed on top of the bed and buried her face in the pillow. Mila Rose's training had been even more brutal than before with the woman releasing her Resurrección. Though she was in awe of the woman's beautiful appearance, she soon found to her chagrin that the woman's strength had tripled. After Mila Rose had left, Sung-Sun took over her training but she was just as hard a teacher as Mila Rose, sending Chizuru back to her room after they finished.

More so than anything, Chizuru had yet discern what it was that made her so special to their master, Tier Halibel. She'd yet to learn how to release her power and even though it was only her second day of training she was hardly a match for the strong woman. True, she'd learned how to use a Bala like Mila Rose did but other than that her growth as an Arrancar was rather slow.

However, while her combat skills were rather dull in comparison to her sister, her sensory skills were rather on the sharp side. Thus, Chizuru's eyes snapped open when she detected another presence in her room.

Apacci took a step back when Chizuru sat up, having barely set a foot in the room. "Damn! I was trying to surprise you," the bluenette said, disappointed. "That's some damn good Pesquisa you've got," she noted.

"Pesquisa?"

The horned Arrancar shrugged. "Geez, what's Mila Rose teaching you?" she groaned while shaking her head. "Pesquisa is an Arrancar's sensory ability. Think of it as a radar we Arrancar have." Apacci scratched the back of her head as she sat down on the bed. "I kept my spiritual pressure suppressed so I could sneak in here. Gotta say, you seem pretty sharp."

"Thanks," Chizuru said, discarding her glasses onto a nightstand. As an Arrancar she no longer needed glasses since her vision had become 20/20 but she liked to wear them as a reminder of her old life. "So what'd you come in for?"

Appaci scooted over until she sat next to Chizuru. "Well, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose have been working you hard so I figured I'd come by to help relax you."

Chizuru couldn't help but notice how close the woman was and had a feeling she knew where she was going with this. "Really?" the redhead asked as she put her hand on Apacci's thigh. "And how were you planning on that?"

The bluenette laughed before putting her hands on her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed. "Oho…I knew you were a horny little girl. I'm so glad we're sisters now…."

The lesbian Chizuru didn't fight Apacci as the girl got on top of her, smiling as the bluenette whipped off her shirts, her perky C-cups bouncing as they were released from her shirt. Apacci didn't waste any time in tasting Chizuru's lips, her hands peeling off the redhead's clothes, leaving her in her white panties.

Chizuru wrapped her arms around Apacci as she lay on top of her. Their breasts rubbed together as they made out. Apacci's fingers slipped into Chizuru's and pressed her knee against her crotch. When Apacci pulled away from Chizuru's lips, the redhead asked the obvious question she had, "Why?"

"Why?" Apacci licked the girl's cheek slowly, enjoying the lusty sigh that escaped Chizuru's lips. "Because you're just like us." She rolled off of Chizuru and sat up, sitting on her haunches. "We've learned all about you. We know how much you've tried to stand out amongst your friends. It intrigued us. And also…" Apacci's hand touched her stomach and she leaned forward, "The fact that you're a lesbian just like us is a bonus."

Suddenly Chizuru felt a bit of kinship towards the girl. Ever since she had discovered her sexual orientation and had come out of the closet she'd hit on her classmates, hoping that someone would reciprocated her feelings (preferably Orihime). But instead her classmates and friends treated her more or less like sideshow comedy, her yearning for attention earning her nothing but bonks on the head. While she knew her friends accepted her sexuality and didn't treat her with scorn, she'd yet to find anyone who'd truly made her feel accepted.

Until right now.

Apacci was taken by surprise when Chizuru suddenly pulled her close, crashing her lips against hers. Chizuru cupped Apacci's breasts and squeezed them tenderly, moaning into Apacci's lips. "I want you," she whispered as their lips parted.

"I know." Apacci pushed Chizuru down onto her back again and reached for her panties. She licked her lips when she saw how wet the redhead was. Grabbing her legs, she lay back on the bed and lowered her pussy towards Chizuru's.

Both girls let out a cry of ecstasy as they scissored, their pussies grinding against each other in the most intimate of ways. Apacci reached out and palmed Chizuru's breast while the girl reached down to rub Apacci's clit. "Fuck!" Apacci groaned, sweat rolling down her body as minute after minute of their tribadism. "You're so good at this!" she cried out.

"So are you!" the redhead moaned as her legs wrapped around Apacci's. The bed shook as the two pleasured each other. Neither wanted the end to come, such was the bliss each was feeling. Chizuru threw her head back against the pillow and clenched her teeth as her body tensed up. Apacci let go of Chizuru's tit to fondle her own. "Can't…hold…on…" Apacci groaned. It'd been a while since she'd played around in bed with her sisters so her body had craved to feel the touch of another woman.

"Ahhhhhh!" both girls moaned as they climaxed in unison. Their pussies squirted onto each other, their backs arching while they writhed in ecstasy.

Chizuru's vision blurred, her body in sheer bliss. "Ohhhh…" she moaned before she felt something weigh her down. Opening her eyes, she saw Apacci, smiling while lying on top of her. Apacci kissed Chizuru's sweet lips before smiling. "You need a shower," the bluenette said with a sly chuckle.

"Yeah…" the sweaty, dirty Arrancar noted. "You too."

Sitting up, Apacci got off the bed and gestured for the door. "C'mon. we can get more acquainted in the shower." When Chizuru sat up, Apacci wrapped her arms around her and picked her up. The redhead wrapped her arms and legs around her new sister and they kissed lewdly as Apacci carried her away, the two naked girls heading for the shower….

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: This is a request by SQUALOR KING.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _Chapter Three: Loyalty_

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Los Noches: Chizuru's Room**

Chizuru felt a hand on her shoulder, rousing her from sleep. Opening her eyes, she sat up and saw the Tres Bestia standing over her. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned. "What is it?" the naked girl asked. It didn't bother her that she slept without any clothes on. She did that all the time back in the Human world and since she'd had naughty fun with the three it wasn't like it was the first time they'd seen her naked.

"Get dressed," Sung-Sun said. "Master Halibel will speak to you."

"Why?" Chizuru asked.

It occurred to Chizuru that she had yet to see her new Master since her metamorphosis as an Arrancar. According to Mila Rose, Halibel was busy trying to bring back the Arrancars who had fled after Aizen's defeat, leaving Chizuru's training to her sisters.

"We've trained you as best we could. Now it's Master Halibel who will appraise your abilities," Mila Rose explained.

Apacci gave a look of uncertainty to the others. "We sure about this? I mean, she's good but…" she looked at Chizuru, who was in the middle of getting dressed. "She's still learning."

"She'll have to do."

"What is happening?" Chizuru asked, as she finished putting her boots on.

"Let's call it a final exam," Sung-Sun said. "Follow us."

 _ **A little later….  
**_ **Throne Room**

The doors to the throne room closed behind Chizuru as she walked in. The Tres Bestia had been left outside while Chizuru met with her new queen.

Sitting on her throne, Halibel saw her new Fracción approach. "Well," the blonde ruler said as Chizuru neared, "You've improved."

Chizuru stared in awe at the woman before her. She had been too scared the first time they met to really get a look at her but now she was entranced by the woman's beauty. The Tres Bestia were exotic but this woman was… _enchanting._

The redhead bowed before her new master. "Thank you, Halibel."

The woman raised an eyebrow before rising from her seat. With a blur of speed she stood in front of Chizuru. "That's _Master_ Halibel," she chastised. She walked around the girl and inspected her closely. "Your spiritual pressure is strong. I wonder how strong…."

Chizuru's blood ran cold when she heard the sound of a sword sliding of its sheath. She turned around to see Halibel draw her sword, a look of interest in her eyes. Chizuru had just enough time to draw her shortswords when Halibel swung at her. She didn't even bother asking what Halibel was doing as the woman attacked her. As she blocked, she raised her spiritual pressure.

The two women circled each other, Halibel's stance strong while Chizuru's was shaky. "You're afraid," Halibel replied.

Chizuru didn't even bother denying it. She could feel Halibel's spiritual pressure and it terrified her. She could withstand the pressure from her sisters but Halibel was in a league of her own. ' _Did Ichigo really fight people like this?'_ she wondered. "You are terrifying," she admitted. "I am scared."

Halibel gave her a slow nod. "That is good. You admit your fear." She tightened the grip on her sword. "I have seen your terror. Now, show me your strength."

To say that the inexperienced Chizuru was outclassed would be a massive understatement. Chizuru's attacks were sloppy and Halibel easily deflected or dodged them. The throne room rang with the sound of clashing steel. Halibel pressed Chizuru hard, her strikes swung with the precision of a battle-hardened warrior.

Chizuru swung her sword only to eat the back of Halibel's hand when the woman easily deflected her attack. The redhead was flung back and hit a wall. As the girl struggled to her feet Halibel sheathed her sword and crossed her arms. "Am I to believe that this is your best? Come, Chizuru Hondo," she declared, holding out her hand. "You are an Arrancar. This is not your full strength. To fight me in your sealed state is folly. Now, show me your true power," she demanded.

Bruised and out of breath, Chizuru looked at her master before looking down at her swords. "I…I don't know how…" she admitted. "I've trained but I've never learned how to release my full power…."

"Wrong." Halibel's gaze hardened as she stared at the girl. "You know your Resurrección. But your denial is handicapping you."

"D-denial?"

"You're not a Human anymore. It's time you accept it. Part of you is clinging to the hope that somehow you can return to your normal life in the World of the Living. That is a fallacy. Your life came to an end the moment I put you in that Egg."

As Halibel's words sank in, Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut. The woman's words had rekindled her fear and resentment towards this woman. She'd had a happy life. She had a family and friends. She had her crush, Orihime. She was normal. She had been Human.

And this woman took it all away.

The rage that had gnawed at Chizuru for the past week finally bubbled forth. Her spiritual pressure glowed emerald green as she looked up at Halibel with vengeful eyes. "You…did this to me!" she shouted. "You ruined my life!"

"I did." Beneath her mask, Halibel smiled. "Now then, what are you going to do about it?"

"This!"

Chizuru held the swords above her head and crossed them. Closing her eyes, Chizuru dug deep into her own mind. In it, she saw her former self, the innocent Human who'd been abducted and had become a Hollow thanks to these women. Seeing that image made Chizuru's heart break, realizing that her life was over. To her friends she may as well be dead.

As she let go of her humanity the image of the Human Chizuru shattered and revealed something behind it, a creature of white. Chizuru knew what this was: it was the form she'd taken when she'd Hollowfied in the Egg. From the Hollow's white mask came a single phrase, which the Chizuru in reality repeated.

"Revel: Lujuria!"

Halibel watched as Chizuru disappeared in a torrent of green energy. She drew her sword again when she felt the anger coming from within the tornado of power. She could feel it. Her anger. Her sorrow.

Her ecstasy.

The blonde woman couldn't help but blush a bit when she heard a sigh of ecstasy come from Chizuru as she emerged in her new, transformed state. "Oh my…" the woman said as Chizuru stepped forward.

Chizuru's breasts bounced as she stepped, her body becoming more curvy and voluptuous. Her breasts were now at a DD-cup and her ass was round and phat. Her horns were now longer and curved like that of a rams. Her outfit had become as lewd as Chizuru's personality. Wearing white high-heels with stockings that were clipped garters, Chizuru was practically naked, wearing white armor-like bra and panties. White wings grew of her back which flapped, letting Chizuru hover above the ground.

"A succubus," Halibel noted as she took in Chizuru's appearance. "Very interesting. But I'm curious though." She looked Chizuru over and saw no weapon on her. "Your spiritual pressure has grown but you are unarmed. Your appearance doesn't seem fit for com-URGH!"

Halibel was caught off guard when Chizuru lunged for her, the girl upon her in a second. Chizuru grabbed Halibel's throat and tried to strangle her. "I'll kill you!"

The winged Arrancar was knocked back when Halibel punched her in the stomach. "Grrr!" Flying backwards, Chizuru held out a hand. Halibel braced herself when a sphere of green energy emerged. "Eat this!" the redhead shouted, firing a cero.

Chizuru hoped that her attack was enough to finish the woman off, but was disappointed when Halibel emerged in front of her, completely unscathed. She swung her sword but Chizuru blocked it with her bare hand. ' _So, her hierro has toughened up….'_

Chizuru threw a punch at Halibel's face only for Halibel to grab it with her remaining hand. The two struggled hard before Chizuru started to push Halibel back. "You…you…."

"Yes…" Halibel said, pleased at Chizuru's submission to her inner instincts. "Good. You have grown stronger. But…" Halibel's eyes narrowed as her spiritual pressure rose rapidly, her body glowing yellow. "It is time to remember who the master is."

With a swing of her arm, Halibel swung Chizuru away. The girl flapped her wings and landed on her feet, only to watch as Halibel's sword glowed yellow. She braced herself for what was about to happen.

"Hunt: Tiberon!"

A whirlpool of water encompassed Halibel, obscuring her from Chizuru. When she emerged, Chizuru's face went red from seeing Halibel in all her glory. Unlike her form or her sisters', which completely transformed their bodies, Halibel's was more of a wardrobe change. Her mouth was uncovered, revealing her fully, luscious lips. Her breasts were just barely covered up by white fragments covering her nipples. Her legs were covered by large white boots which completmented the bone miniskirt around her waist. And in her hands was a really big sword. Under normal circumstances, Chizuru would throw herself at Halibel's feet and lick her boots in the hope that she could become one with this woman. But that wasn't what Chizuru was feeling.

No, the feeling that Chizuru was experiencing was _terror._

Chizuru had become strong in her released state, of that there was no debate. But in her final form, Halibel's power had magnified by tens, no, hundreds of degrees. Chizuru, feeling the full force of the woman's violent spiritual pressure, dropped to her knees and bowed her head in defeat. She wasn't a moron. If she kept this up, she'd end up beaten to a bloody pulp. She looked at the floor and saw her reflection on the black tile. The face looking back at her was foreign, almost alien, to Chizuru and she wept, knowing she'd never see her own face again.

Halibel eased off on her spiritual pressure when she saw Chizuru crumple in defeat. Setting her sword down, Halibel slowly walked over to the crying Chizuru. The redhead flinched when she felt a hand touch her head, fear clenching her very soul. "What are you going to do to me?" the teen sobbed, afraid of retaliation for her attempt to kill her.

"Nothing," Halibel merely replied. "You did only what felt natural, like a Hollow. I am proud of you, Chizuru," she said in her softest voice. She pulled Chizuru's head forward until she was pressed against her stomach gently. "I have wronged you. That I cannot deny. I knew exactly what I was doing when I took you from your home. I have stripped you of friends, family and even your humanity. I did all of this, knowing I would earn your resentment," she admitted.

Her forehead pressing against Halibel's smooth stomach, the crying Chizuru merely gripped Halibel's boots as she struggled to stop the flow of tears. "Then why? Why would you do this to me?"

"To give you a place to belong."

Chizuru looked up and saw Halibel smiling at her. "What do you mean?"

"We read the reports on you, but it wasn't until I scouted out ahead of the Tres Bestia and saw you with my own eyes to see if you would make a fine Arrancar. When I saw you, trying to obtain the affections of Orihime Inoue, I came to a realization about you. What you desire most is not the reciprocation of your feelings towards that girl. Nor is it just lust for women. What you seek most is a place to belong, for someone to comfort you and make you part of a family. Oh yes…" Halibel's hand caressed Chizuru's cheek as she continued talking. "I know about your rocky relationship with your family. How your parents treat you coldly do to your sexual orientation. How your aunts and uncles consider you to be the black sheep." She resumed hugging Chizuru's head by putting both hands on the redhead and gently hugging her. "I have ended your life as Human. But in return I will give you a family to belong."

At first, Chizuru was cold. Her body was numb as the truth of her situation settled into her mind. She could never become Human again. And yet, as she listened to Halibel, pressed against her elegant, exotic body, the Arrancar felt heat build inside of her. She closed her eyes and remembered the various times she'd been intimate with Sung-Sun, Mila Rose and Apacci and knew that she had come to care for the three. They truly felt like family to her. She felt for the first time in her life that she was in a place that didn't judge her for her rampant sexual lust or treated her like some comic relief. These women understood her and made her feel cared about, which was more than Orihime had done. In the end, she realized that for all her losses, Halibel had given her something: her heart's desire.

When Halibel saw Chizuru look up at her, she knew that her words had won the girl over. "My…Master…" Chizuru said, her body tingling as she looked at Halibel's exposed breasts.

Her smile growing evermore devious, Halibel traced her new subordinates lips with her finger. "Repeat after me, my child. I, Chizuru Hondo…." Closing her eyes, Chizuru said the words, locking in the chain of submission to Halibel.

"I, Chizuru Hondo…."

"Pledge my body and my soul….

"To Tier Halibel…."

"And to protect her and my sisters…."

"From all threats that would do them harm."

When Chizuru finished her pledge, Halibel helped her to her feet. "And I shall not forget it, my new Fracción."

Taking a deep breath, Chizuru tried to calm herself down, but soon found that an impossible task when she felt Halible's hands run up and down her arms. The woman stepped behind Chizuru and suddenly cupped her enlarged breasts. "Master!" Chizuru cried out when Halibel ripped off her armored bra.

"Now, now," Halibel teased, her gloved fingers groping the redhead's breasts. "You let your sisters have fun with you, now it's time you showed me some duty as well. You did pledge your body to me, remember?"

Arousal blossomed inside Chizuru as the woman fondled her breasts. It was only now that she realized that in her released state she was about as big, if not bigger than Orihime! "Ooooh…" She leaned back against Halibel and moaned lewdly as her master squezzed and molded her tits with her warm hands.

Chizuru turned around and wrapped her arms around Halibel's neck. The girl was quick to give her new master a deep, slow kiss as her breasts pushed against Halibel's. Her nipples rubbed against the white fragment covering Halibel's which made heat her grow in her chest. Halibel easily conquered Chizuru's tongue, tasting the girl's moist organ before exploring her mouth. Her hand reached for the back of Chizuru's head and pulled her closer while her hand sneaked behind the girl to grope her phat ass. When she pulled away Halibel was satisfied at the lustful look in Chizuru's eyes. "Master…" Chizuru groaned. Her hands cupped the woman's tits, earning a soft moan from Halibel. "Please let me worship your beautiful body."

Another deep kiss was Chizuru's reward for her arousal. When she pulled away Halibel palmed Chizuru's tit. "Strip me," Halibel commanded.

Chizuru's hands began to peel Halibel's garments away from her. First she removed her shoulder pads, the armor clunking as they hit the floor. Halibel raised her leg to let Chizuru slide off her boots, exposing her long, elegant legs. Chizuru made a point to kiss her way up the woman's leg after removing each boot. Sweat began to roll down Chizuru's back as she reached for Halibel's miniskirt. It didn't surprise her at all to see that Halibel wasn't wearing any underwear when she pulled it down, exposing her womanhood to the teen. Chizuru ran a finger along her wet lips, noting the small patch of finely trimmed blonde hair above her pussy.

Tired of the sweet foreplay, Halibel decided to remind Chizuru who her master was. The redhead was caught off guard when Halibel pushed her face into her crotch, her strong, wide thighs closing in on her to keep her in place. "Lick me," Halibel ordered as she kept Chizuru in a tight vice. "Eat my pussy."

Chizuru didn't have to be told twice. Her nose pressed against Halibel's small patch of pubic hair, Chizuru eagerly licked her master's wet lips, her taste making Chizuru's head spin. Halibel kept a tight gip on her head while Chizuru licked her pussy, her hot tongue pleasuring the new queen. A moan escaped Halibel as Chizuru's hands slid up and down her legs until they reached around to cup her ass, fondling her round derriere with her soft hands. Halibel's head rolled back when she felt Chizuru's tongue slip into her wet folds, teasing her insides. "Mmmhhh…" the woman moaned, lewdly licking her lips while pressing Chizuru's face harder into her crotch. "Good girl…." As Chizuru's tongue wormed deeper into her folds, she started to grind her pussy into Chizuru's face, smiling as the redhead moaned inot her snatch. She looked down and took another look at Chizuru's transformed appearance. "Look at this body…." Her eyes gleamed with lust as her inner indulgence ran rampant. "You're such a lewd slut."

Halibel's hands eased up on her grip just enough to let Chizuru take a gasp of air. "Yes," the girl slurred, her hands going down to her panties to rub herself. "But I'm _your_ slut, Master."

The woman yanked Chizuru to her feet and cupped her face with her hands roughly. "Good answer." Halibel gave Chizuru a bruising kiss before stepping back. She pointed to Chizuru's armored panties. "Remove those. Slowly."

Nodding, Chizuru turned and bent over. Halibel watched with lustful eyes as Chizuru slowly pulled her remaining piece of clothing away, becoming as bare as her master. Halibel walked over and gave her round ass a nice smack. "I certainly like your released form. I'm certain the others will love how…developed you've become."

When Halibel walked away from Chizuru, she stood up straight and turned to see Halibel walking over to her sword. "Master?" She was confused to see her master pull the large greatsword out of the ground. "Have I…offended you?" she asked, scared of that weapon.

Turning around, Halibel gave her a devious smile. "Far from it. Allow me to show you a little something that I can do. You see, I can change the shape of my sword. Allow me to demonstrate…."

A blur of yellow light blinded Chizuru. When her vision dimmed, Chizuru looked to see Halbiel coming back towards her. Her sword was still there but it was…smaller.

Attached to Halibel's crotch was a large white strap-on dildo. The toy bounced with each step before Halibel suddenly Sonidoed over to her throne. To Chizuru's delight, the white fragments covering her breasts were gone, exposing her tits completely. Sitting, Halibel stroked her strap-on with her hand while beckoning for Chizuru to join her. Chizuru flew up to where Halibel sat and got into her lap. Her body started to tremble as the hard toy rubbed against her dripping pussy. "It's so hard…" she muttered at the dildo's touch.

"You've never been fucked before, have you?" Halibel asked, her hardened nipples colliding with Chizuru's. She reached around and resumed fondling Chizuru's ass. Her face neared Chizuru's and she breathed into her ear. "I know we're both lesbians. But believe me, penetration can feel amazing."

Shivers ran down Chizuru's back as the woman lifted her up, the head of the toy pressing against her womanhood. She'd never experienced what it was like to be penetrated due to the fact that she was squarely against it. But here, locked in the embrace of her new master and after becoming the epitome of lust itself, Chizuru was willing to feel the ecstasy of being fucked. "Please, Master Halibel!" the girl pleaded when Halibel had yet to pull her down onto her toy. "Please fuck my pussy!"

Sitting back against her throne, Halibel gripped Chizuru's hips and brought her down, impaling her with her toy. Chizuru threw her head back as her walls were stretched to their limit by the thick toy, the strap-on sliding deep into her. Chizuru sank down until she'd taken the toy all the way to the base.

Because the toy was Halibel's sword, and the sword was part of Halibel, it acted like a real cock for Halibel. The woman closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting out a moan that echoed across the throne room as she sheathed her "sword" inside Chizuru's cunt. "How does it feel?" she teased, her hands groping Chizuru's breasts. "Your cunt is so tight…"

Chizuru gripped Halibel's shoulders as she rolled her hips, feeling the toy move around her insides. "It's so big!" she cried out, her eyes squeezing shut as Halibel lifted her up and down on her faux-cock. Her pussy tightened around her toy with each bounce. "My pussy…it feels so hot!" Her ass rippled as she started to develop a fast rhythm, her breasts bouncing in front of Halibel's face. "Ah!" she gasped when Halibel cupped one of her tits and started to suck on it, wrapping her arms around Halibel's neck. "Master! Master!"

Halibel hummed as she sucked on Chizuru's pink nipple. Her hands returned to Chizuru's ass and gripped it, thrusting up into her core. Chizuru ran her hands through Halibel's messy blonde hair, her body burning from the pleasure. Her toes curled as she bounced on Halibel's lap faster and faster, her body caving to the ecstasy. She had no idea how good this could feel! Halibel's hands gripped Chizuru's ass so tightly that it would be sure to leave bruises.

"So tight…" Halibel groaned, thrusting up to meet Chizuru's bouncing. She grabbed Chizuru by the back of the neck and pulled her into another bruising kiss.

"Master…" Chizuru moaned, her body moving well beyond her control. "I'm gonna burst!"

Sweat dripping down her brow, Halibel wrapped her arms around her Fracción and started to fuck her with all her might. "Cum!" she ordered, "Cum with me, Chizuru!"

Chizuru rolled her hips, feeling Halibel's toy rub agsint her G-spot. The dark room turned white as the tingling sensation growing to the point where she could bear it no longer. The redheaded horned Arrancar threw her head back and cried out to the high heavens as the dam inside her burst.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Though not as vocal as Chizuru, Halibel let out a soft moan as she orgasmed together with her subordinate. The leather harness keeping her strap-on on her became soaked as her pussy gushed all over it. Her lap became just as soaked as the naked Chizuru squirted around the toy inside of her.

Basking in the warm afterglow, Chizuru slumped forward into Halibel's embrace. The woman ran her hand through Chizuru's red hair while they cooled down. When Chizuru came to, she saw Halibel smiling at her, their faces an inch apart. "My master…."

Halibel cupped her subordinates face and smiled tenderly. "Welcome home, Chizuru."

Before anything could go further the door to the throne room opened and the Tres Bestia stuck their heads inside. Seeing the sight of debauchery on the throne, Sung-Sun covered her mouth to conceal her smile. "My goodness. It looks like she passed Master's exam."

"I'll say…" Mila Rose licked her lips when she saw Chizuru's round ass. "And it seems she's unlocked her full power as well."

"Master!" Apacci whined. "Don't hog all the fun! We want to join in!"

Halibel shook her head playfully. "Sometimes I think I've spoiled you girls." She turned to Chizuru, who started to rub her clit, the toy still inside her. "How about it, Chizuru? Would you like your sisters to participate?"

Chizuru grinned from ear to ear. "I'd thought you'd never ask!"

 _ **Two Days Later….  
**_ **Las Noches: Gate**

Across the desert rode Ichigo and his friends on the back of Bawabawa, curteosy of Nel and her brothers. After Chizuru had gone missing the group had spent days trying to find her but had come up empty. Convinced this wasn't a simple matter to leave to the police, Ichigo had enlisted the help of Kisuke, who'd learned that a Garganta had been recorded opening and closing around the time of Chizuru's last known location. Determining that Aizen's remaining followers were behind it, Ichigo and his friends ventured to Hueco Mundo, heading to Las Noches after meeting up with Nel again.

Ichigo prepared himself when he saw the gate to the massive fortress. Unlike before, Kisuke had moved them closer to the building so they wouldn't be forced to bust in again like last time. Beside him, Uryu fixed his glasses when his sharp vision caught something at the entrance. "Seems they've been expecting us."

"Is it an enemy?" Chad asked, already preparing for a fight.

As they got closer, the figure standing in the entrance became clearer. As Bawabawa came to a stop, Orihime recognized the red hair on the person's head. "It's Chizuru!"

The four immediately hopped off Bawabawa and ran to her, only for all four to come to a screeching halt when they got a good look at her. "What have they done to you?!" Uryu gasped. "Chizuru, you're an Arrancar?!"

Seeing her friends for the first time in weeks made Chizuru nervous. When she'd sensed her friends' spirutaual pressures she'd told Halibel she'd handle it but she knew that Ichigo was rather stubborn. "Hey guys…" she said softly as she stepped off the stone steps and walked onto the white sands. "I'm fine."

Ichigo took a good hard look at Chizuru. It didn't seem like she was hurt, other than becoming an Arrancar. And it didn't look like she'd been brainwashed or turned against them. He walked over to Chizuru and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay." He said, giving his friend a smile. "We're here to bring you home."

But Chizuru merely shook her head and looking down at the ground. "Ichigo…Orihime…Uryu…Chad…thank you…" she looked back up at them and smiled. "But I can't go with you. This is my home now."

"Chizuru!" Uryu yelled, not understanding what had been done to his classmate. "If it's because of your being an Arrancar, we can find a way to make you Human again! We have friends who can help!"

"Please!" Orihime begged, not knowing why Chizuru was being so resistant to being rescued. "Tatsuki and the others are worried sick! And your family misses you!"

Chizuru couldn't help but fight back a tear as she thought of her parents. "I know. Part of me misses them but…" she looked over to Ichigo, the most understanding of the four. "I've never felt more wanted in all my life until I met Halibel and the others. They make me feel like I have a home. They're my sisters. Ever since I came out of the closet, my parents have been cold and distant to me. If I'm being honest…I've stopped considering them my parents a long time ago. I'm sorry if I've made them sad but this is where I belong now." She looked at her friends and couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face. "Please tell everyone I'm sorry but I've decided to stay here."

Uryu opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to order the others to force her back with them when Ichigo held his hand up to silence him. "Chizuru, are you sure about this?" he asked, "Did this Halibel hurt you or mess with your mind in any way?" When Chizuru shook her head, Ichigo scratched the back of his head before giving her a smile. "Okay. I understand."

"Ichigo," Chad looked at his best friend, concerned for the Substitute's judgement. "Are you sure?"

"If she doesn't want to leave, we shouldn't force her. And if they aren't hurting her then I don't see the harm."

"The harm?!" Uryu gaped. "Ichigo, she's an _ARRANCAR!"_

"We're not like that!" Chizuru defiantly said, looking at the Quincy with anger in her eyes. "Not once have I eaten a Soul. Nor do I want to. Master Halibel and my sisters gain strength through each other. Not from devouring Souls." She gave Ichigo a pleading look. "You understand, don't you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave her a sympathetic smile. "I do." He turned around to the others. "C'mon. Let's go home." Uryu looked at Ichigo like he'd gone mad but relented, knowing he'd never convince Chizuru to return. Chad gave Chizuru a nod and a smile before turning and walking back with Ichigo and Uryu.

Orihime looked back and forth from Chizuru to her retreating friends before Orihime ran over to her and hugged her. "I'll miss you!" she said, unable to fight back a tear.

Chizuru hugged her in return. "I'll miss you too, Orihime. And don't worry. I can open a Garganta to see you guys anytime."

"Goodbye," Orihime said before turning around to walk away…only to gasp in surprise when Chizuru's hands came up from behind and groped her breasts. "Ah! Chizuru!"

"Hey, I'm still me!" Chizuru happily said, glad to grope her 'Hime one last time.

The End


End file.
